


Love in Your Eyes

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Series: Shining [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: Stiles just wants to figure out what's going on so he can help and protect the people he cares about. As the truth becomes known, some things become clear to everyone. Family isn't always the best choice, packs aren't made up of just wolves, and Lydia is definitely not crazy. Well, maybe sixty percent crazy. Okay, perhaps it's more like fifty percent. But no more than forty on a good day.





	

TWTWTWTW

 

''Your clique? Or is it your pack?''

 

''That's an interesting question, Chris.''

 

Allison was grateful the three men made so much noise reacting. It covered her own gasp of shock rather well. She dared to peek around the tree Stiles had pulled her behind just a few minutes ago. She kicked herself for not noticing that he'd slipped away from their hiding place to confront the hunters. Scott's best friend or not, he was far too dangerous for her to risk taking her attention off of him for more than a few seconds. He might, for example, saunter out to sass heavily armed people and put her boyfriend at risk. Proof, as far as she was concerned, that he didn't actually care about anyone but himself. The boy had everyone fooled, especially his father and Scott; but she'd seen the truth that night, the night she'd tried to help and ending up losing the one person who respected her enough to tell her the truth.

 

''Stiles.'' Her father's tone was guarded. He moved away from the trapped werewolf, giving himself room to maneuver. Glad as she was to see that she wasn't the only one to recognize the threat the younger Stilinski posed, she didn't like the impression it gave – that her parent was giving way to the teenager.

 

''You know what I find interesting about your questions, Chris?'' Stiles' voice was upbeat, cheerful even, but his eyes were hard and his face was a mask. His tone suddenly snapped sharp, matching his expression with unsettling speed. ''Why you think the answers are _any_ of your business.'' Having reached the dangling form of his friend, she watched with narrowed eyes as he crossed his scrawny arms over his chest and glared at the adults rather than trying to help his so-called 'best bud'. 

 

''I have an arrangement with your father, to protect the people of Beacon Hills.'' Allison was glad to hear that, proud that her family wasn't letting personal tragedy warp them, the way it had the Hales.

 

''Right, I know all about that. The arrangement.'' He nodded, but his tone was still sharp and became sharper as he continued. What was his problem, anyway? They wouldn't even be in this situation if the Sheriff was any kind of competent. He should be grateful for whatever help the Argents were willing to give the man, after the way they'd been treated. ''Do you know how I know you're bullshitting me, Chris? Aside from, y'know, not being an idiot?''

 

''Well, you are the clever one, aren't you, Stiles?'' There was something other than sarcasm in her father's voice, something that made the boy glaring at him pale and avert his gaze briefly. The older man's shoulders relaxed slightly at the small victory. She frowned, wondering at the undercurrents. ''Enlighten me.''

 

''My father told me about the  _arrangement._ In detail.'' His smile was feral, his eyes dark and cold. She wished Scott was in a position to see the true face of his 'friend'. It'd be easier to pry him from the other's influence if he could see things the way she knew they were instead of his idealistic mirage. ''So, since no one has been attacked, 'by animals' or otherwise, I  **know** that you're in violation of that arrangement. That's not even counting the  _laws_ you're breaking.'' He tsked, shaking his head, and she knew that he'd gained back whatever ground he'd lost in the sub-textual battle he was somehow waging with Chris Argent. 

 

''We're not breaking any laws, punk.'' The look of pity her boyfriend sent the guy for that told her it was a grave tactical error; even without the tension in her father's back that spoke of how strongly he was resisting the urge to face-palm. She'd seen that stress before, when some moron who shouldn't be trusted with a dull butter knife was trying to bully him into selling them a semi-automatic.

 

''This is private property.'' For some reason, he'd dropped his voice to a growl; which, strangely enough, had Scott smothering a laugh into his fist with a fake cough. She didn't see what was so funny about the situation, herself. Her boyfriend was currently too easy a target for  _anyone_ to be amused by  _anything_ . Stiles needed to stop being disrespectful and get the other boy  **down** . ''For five miles in every direction from the  _crime scene_ .'' God, why did he have to keep  **bringing it up** ? Hadn't her family suffered enough? ''And while Scott and I have permission to be here, I know for a fact that the owner wouldn't spit on you if you were  **on** fire;''  _ Asshole.  _ He obviously didn't care how much his words hurt, or he would've shut up by now. '' let alone give you leave to go poking around Hale territory endangering innocent lives.'' 

 

''Innocent?  _Right_ .'' And that was the other man, chiming in just as unhelpfully; albeit in a different way. Scott's look this time was more irritation than pity. At least, she thought that was irritation. It was hard to see his expressions as anything but adorable and/or hilarious, upside down as he was. She knew for a fact her father, at least, was irritated; as he'd broke personal discipline enough to shoot the guy a glare. ''You mean they haven't gotten around to savaging....'' 

 

''Jeff.'' His voice shot out with heavy authority. Allison would've taken more pleasure from Stiles' flinch, if the older man had been looking in his direction and thus able to witness it. ''Shut,  **Up** .'' 

 

''Who says I meant the werewolves, anyway?'' His voice was too condescending to be speaking to three older men. He'd apparently been allowed to run wild and get away with all sorts of things if he was this comfortable flouting authority. ''There are several scout groups full of  _little kids_ that use these woods to earn their badges. Then there's the pre-teens who get dared to bring back a trophy from the 'haunted house', which will only get more prevalent after recent events.'' Finally, he was actually being considerate of someone else's feelings. Probably because he'd just noticed that the people he was smart-mouthing were armed and extremely dangerous. ''College students getting buzzed, bird watchers, people using the hiking trails, Rangers doing their damn  _jobs_ ....'' 

 

''All right.'' Her father actually put a hand out to stop the flood of words. Surprisingly, it worked. Given her experiences with the boy, she would've expected yelling to be necessary to put a halt to his ranting. ''You've made your point.''

 

''No, I've addressed a side issue. My point is that this is your second strike. One more and you're out.'' Who did he think he was, to threaten anyone? Just because he was the Sheriff's kid and was holding the leash on his fellow sociopath, Hale, didn't mean he could intimidate people into abandoning their principles. Communication issues aside, she firmly believed her father was only doing what he felt to be necessary. Misguided in the instance of her boyfriend and best friend, yes; but otherwise, he was definitely in the right.

 

''That's not for you to decide, Stiles.'' Damn right it wasn't. His judgment was highly suspect. At best.

 

''Right. Because you're not in violation of 'the code'.'' He did the finger quotes, making the older man clench his jaw so tightly she was surprised she couldn't hear his teeth grinding. Stiles then scoffed, rolling his eyes so hard that his head moved with them. She scowled, wishing she was in a position to be an actual part of the conversation, so she could tell him what she thought of his arrogant behavior. ''This must be some vague-ass shit you cobbled together, Chris, for what you're up to to be 'toeing the line'. '' 

 

''You little.....'' She held her breath, frightened by how close he was close to losing his temper, breathing loudly through his teeth and flexing his fists. Scott, at least, knew the danger he was in, as he went very still and quiet. His friend, no the other hand, just smirked impudently and waited. Allison would never forgive him if the little shit provoked her father into killing her boyfriend. '' 'We hunt those who would hunt us'. That's the code. And I. Follow. It.''

 

''Well, that explains so much. Nice massive loophole you've got there, pal.'' Why was the other boy relaxing? Stiles' lack of diplomacy was going to get someone hurt, and badly. This was likely what had happened to Lydia - just with less guns and more claws.

 

''There isn't.....''

 

'' 'Would' hunt us. Not 'are'. Not 'do'. Just 'would'. You could drive a massacre through that loophole.'' She was sure there was an explanation, that he was mistaken; but the hunter was probably tired of being interrupted, and thus was refusing to give it for that reason. Not because the Sheriff's spoiled brat was right. It couldn't be  **that** . ''Speaking of people pulling murder behind your back, Chris,'' The snide way he drawled the name was just one more slight she was adding to the list of reasons he was a terrible person. Terrible person and a lousy friend, because he had yet to try and aid the teen in the trap  _he'd_ tripped. ''you might want to take a look at the ammo your boys are packing. Poison bullets = which wolfsbane ones are, containing aconite - are about as illegal as armor-piercing. Just a tip.'' 

 

''None of us are carrying wolfsbane. We're not mindless killers.'' There was an unspoken 'not like the werewolves' that practically echoed around the clearing. Before she could decide which side to take, Stiles was scoffing again. This time, instead of rolling his eyes, he unfolded his arms and turned slightly towards his friend.

 

''Scott?'' Really? Without lifting a finger to help him, he just expected his buddy to back him up? And he said Jackson was a douche. Pot, most definitely meet kettle.

 

''Just a minute.'' Surprisingly graceful, her boyfriend bent upwards and swiped with his claws; tucking his legs around in a gymnastic style maneuver that let him land on his feet. She gave it a seven. If only because, upon landing, he proceeded to sneeze violently and then wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve. So gross. ''Sorry. My sinuses were draining into my head for a bit.'' He inhaled deeply and frowned, giving a disappointed look to her father's companions.

 

''Which has the wolfsbane, buddy?''

 

''Both of them.''

 

\-----

 

''That was rude.'' Her father and his men had left, tails between their legs, to take down the rest of the traps. Allison had been disappointed that the man she'd looked up to all her life had yielded to the most dangerous person she'd ever met, especially since he was just a kid. Maybe that was why? Or maybe – and she was hoping this was the case – the man was playing a long game, luring the boy into a false sense of security before turning the tables. Regardless, the way things had ended had left her family pride stinging. She'd waited until Scott's all-clear to come out, keeping quiet despite her need to call Stiles on his behavior. Now, however, Allison didn't have to hold herself back. 

 

''Rude is one way to put it.'' For a brief, impossible second, she thought he was going to own up to his behavior. ''I'd say 'reckless endangerment, trespassing, and harassment' , myself.'' Right. Well, she hadn't really expected him to come clean; not with Scott there. He was pretty good at keeping his true nature hidden from her boyfriend. Still.....

 

''I meant  _you,_ Stiles.'' He actually had the nerve to seem surprised. Did he honestly think she hadn't noticed how out of line he'd gotten? Or was she supposed to just give him a pass, just because he was faking being friends with her friends? She tried to be reasonable. ''Look, my Dad is just trying to protect people, just like yours, okay? I don't see why you can''t be more respectful...'' 

 

''Respectful?!'' Finally, his pretense of not being completely, dangerously insane was slipping. When he acted on the violence in his expression, Scott would be freed of his influence. She shifted her stance slightly and braced for the attack. All she had to do was take one blow, and her boyfriend would deal with the rest. Any injury that resulted from Stiles' loss of temper would be worth it when the result was the boy she loved thinking for himself. ''I'm not giving my respect to some _**Nazi** _ …'' that was uncalled for, her family weren't Nazis ''..who runs around killing people because they're different. Without, I might add, bothering to do any investigating to see if they're actually  **guilty** .'' She belatedly realized the main flaw in her plan. When the scrawny little creep attacked, he didn't use his fists. He used words, and he picked ones that cut sharp and deep.  _Bastard_ . ''Your family has  **nothing** in common with  **my** father and, if  **yours** wants some respect, little  _princess_ ; I suggest he tries  _**earning** _ it.'' 

 

He was practically snarling at her. Unnerved, she took an unconscious step back. To her shock, the other teen immediately stepped back himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Much as she hated to see him regaining control, she had to admit she was kind of relieved. She was suddenly very sure she didn't want that smart mouth aimed her way - didn't want to see what he would find to say to or about her if he went on the offensive. Especially in front of her boyfriend. Even if he didn't dump her (doubtful, as total as his 'brothers' control was), the humiliation would be  **epic** . 

 

''Why don't we all calm down? We're here to look for Lydia, remember?'' Poor Scott. If only he would open his eyes and see the threat he was clinging to out of either misplaced loyalty or just plain old familiarity. Convincing him of the truth was going to be nearly impossible when his 'best bud' had so many years of experience in manipulating the other boy's emotions. ''Stiles, you check inside while Allison and I see if she was in the bunker. Search the tunnels and stuff.'' 

 

''Shouldn't you go inside? Give it a quick sniff?'' Jesus, he couldn't give his supposed best friend credit for **anything** , could he? There was nothing wrong with Scott's plan. Stiles was just being argumentative, and Lydia didn't really have time for this kind of nonsense. _So much for his vaunted_ _crush_. She couldn't wait to tell the other girl how he'd acted against her best interests. It would be easier to pry other people loose of his influence if she had someone he supposedly adored on her side. 

 

''All I can smell in there is ash and, uh....'' He shot her an apologetic look before continuing. She appreciated his concern for her feelings, really. She just wished he was a little more willing to listen to someone besides Stiles. ''….blood. Blood and death and Peter. I wouldn't be able to smell anything else, even if she was standing right inside.'' 

 

''You'd hear her heartbeat, though.'' The three of them held their breaths as the wolf among them tilted his head, obviously listening hard. They sighed as he shook his head, Allison trying desperately not to be disappointed. It would've been a stroke of miraculous luck for them to stumble across her friend tonight, she knew. That hadn't kept her from hoping, though. ''I'll check the House of Doom for any clues.'' He sounded resigned, already defeated, and she had to bit her lip to keep from snapping at him. With an attitude like that, of course he wasn't going to find anything. She glared at the doorway as he vanished into the shadows. 

 

''He's just worried about Lydia.'' Scott touched her shoulder, inclining his head in the direction he wanted them to search. The lack of manhandling was appreciated. The excuses for spoiled brat he called a friend weren't. 

 

''I'm worried, too.'' Her tone was harsher than she'd meant it to be, but he was nodding and thankfully didn't seem to be offended. She felt a surge of affection for the understanding nature of the boy. Everything would be ten times more difficult to deal with if it wasn't for his sympathy and support. 

 

''Yeah, but Stiles.....'' She held back a sigh, irritated that he was still making up 'reasons' why the other boy's behavior was acceptable, when it was anything but. It was frustrating, to say the least. ''Stiles …...he loves …..differently.....than anyone else.'' _Because he's a_ _sociopath_. ''It's....more intense? I guess?'' _Obsession, not love_. ''It's kind of scary, actually.'' Hope surged in her and she stopped short, grabbing his arm to turn him to face her. 

 

''You're scared of Stiles? Because I.......'' His confused expression withered the hope within. She fought back the urge to scream, to smack him upside the head until he saw reason. 

 

''Of  **Stiles** ?'' He, unfortunately, looked completely flabbergasted by the very thought. Yeah, her campaign to liberate her friends was going to be an uphill battle at best and an unending war at worst. ''No, no.  **For** Stiles.'' 

 

''That doesn't make any sense. You and Lydia aren't a danger to Stiles.'' If anything, it was the other way around. If only she could prove it. 

 

''Not physically, no, you're right.'' Great words to hear, but the context was lacking. As was the sincerity. ''Stiles.....look, you love your Dad. You would do just about anything for him, right?''

 

''Of course. '' She sensed a trap, but the shape of it was eluding her. She tried to deflect. ''Just like you'd do the same for your Mom.'' 

 

''Right. Well, with Stiles there  **is** no 'just about'. He really  **would** do anything for the people he loves.'' Allison frowned, trying to figure out why that was any different than her or Scott. They wouldn't be officially 'broken up' if she didn't love her father. They wouldn't be unofficially 'dating', sneaking around and having clandestine rendezvous, if they didn't love each other. ''I mean _**anything** _ . Even if it's embarrassing, even if it's something he thinks is wrong. Even if....'' Here he paused and took a steadying breath, and she flashed on a memory of  _that_ night: Stiles pale and shaking in Derek Hale's arms. The pinched expression on the Sheriff's face as he called in his deputies, requesting paramedics. Scott, stumbling and eventually falling; because he was sending so many concerned looks back over his shoulder as they followed her mother from the clearing. Suddenly, she knew what her boyfriend was about to say. 

 

''Even if it's something that could kill him.'' He nodded and she reached down and squeezed his hand. As much as she desperately wanted him free of this toxic relationship, she just as desperately wished there was a way to spare him the pain of its ending. Maybe she should select a replacement before revealing reality? He'd need someone to turn to for guy stuff, afterwards. ''So you're scared of losing him.'' She could understand that, unfortunately. Having your only friend, the only person on your side, suddenly ripped away from you....

 

She understood **that** perfectly. 

 

''Sometimes.'' Sometimes? What else was there to be afraid of, unless it was Stiles himself? '' Mostly I'm afraid of taking him for granted. Taking advantage of him.'' Oh. Well, that made sense. That kind of thing would be anathema to a guy like hers. Too bad his bestie didn't have the same sense of morality. ''Lydia said that was one of the reasons she dated Jackson instead of Stiles – she didn't want being her boyfriend to overwhelm his identity.'' As far as she was concerned, that actually sounded like a good thing, considering his identity was a soulless user. Not that she wanted her friend to put herself in harm's way by being the one to hold the leash. Lydia must've been heavily drugged when she decided to date the boy who'd been stalking her for years. 

 

Which reminded her.....

 

''You know, if he loves her like everyone says he does, why did he let her date Jackson?'' Allison scowled as Scott started laughing. There was nothing funny about the danger the other girl was in, or the guilt she felt over encouraging the strawberry blonde to date the Sheriff's son. Setting the couple up was going to go down as one of her top five seriously bad ideas. 

 

'' 'Let'? '' He gasped for breath, grinning at her and inviting her to join in his amusement. It was hard to resist. But only because he was adorable. ''You honestly think anyone  **lets** Lydia Martin do anything? Or makes her do anything she doesn't want to?'' She was opening he mouth to point out all the things Lydia had done to keep her status as Jackson's girlfriend, when she realized it supported his argument more than hers. Irritated, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. 

 

Right into the face of the last person she wanted to see. There was a small flare of amusement under the all-consuming worry and stress of the night as Stiles strolled over to the two of them. He and Scott exchanged a series of nods, eye movements, and facial twitches that seemed to communicate a whole conversation's worth of information. She only knew nothing had been found because the two sets of shoulders remained tense with concern. Annoyed at this evidence of how tight a bond she had to unravel to protect her beloved, she decided to go on the offensive. 

 

''It still doesn't make sense.'' They both turned to her with expectant looks – the darker brown affectionate and the lighter one guarded. He could be wary all he wanted, it wouldn't help him answer the question she had for him. Not in any way that would excuse his behavior, that is. ''You say you love Lydia, and have for years – but you never once tried to break her up with Jackson. Never tried to get her to see how bad he was for her.'' Allison didn't like tearing down the Whittmore boy like this. He may have some major flaws, but he was still better than this mole-bedecked option. She didn't like having to be cruel to be protective.

 

And she really, really didn't like that Stiles came up with an answer she actually agreed with.

 

Dammit. 

 

''Just because I don't like or even understand her choices doesn't give me the right to take them away from her.'' 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
